


you know i love you, right?

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, idk what should and should not be tagged as angst haha, me? angsty? nooooo, post hawkmoth reveal, post reveal post relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien takes a moment to cry and be comforted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	you know i love you, right?

Adrien buried his head in the pillow, sprawling out on the mattress. He took his head off it for a moment. Through the water filling his eyes, he could see the tear streaked pillow case. He let his head fall back down onto the bed. Plagg quietly flew over, placing himself on Adrien’s shoulder and began purring. 

After a few long minutes of crying so hard he couldn’t breathe, it was slow and shaky breaths that filled the air. There was a light knock against the wood door. Adrien sat up and wiped his cheeks and under eyes with his fist, walking over to the door. He opened it to see Marinette with a box of pastries and a concerned look plastered across her face. 

She smiled once she saw his face, becoming worried once more when she saw his tear stained cheeks. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. He shook his head. “If I can come in, I can make you something to drink. Looks like you’ll need that right now.” Marinette suggested.

“Could you?” he asked, moving out of the way of the door so she could come in. 

“Of course.” she smiled a bit and made her way through the doorway, setting the box on the small counter the hotel provided. 

Adrien shut the door once she was in and went back over to the bed to lie down. A few metres away from him, Marinette took the kettle over to the sink, filling it up with water. She set it down on one of the burners and turned the gas on. She took two tea bags from a rack and set them in two mugs. She then took a glass from the cabinet above the counter and filled it up from the tap, bringing it over to Adrien. She set it on the bedside table and sat next to him.

She took one of his hands in hers and rubbed his back with the other. He sat his head on her shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?” she asked. The “it” she was referring to, of course, was how Adrien had no longer been able to stay in his house after figuring out Gabriel was Hawkmoth. A few hours before coming to the hotel, he had packed a few bags and brought them to a rooftop not too far from Marinette’s. Right before he left, he left a note on his desk that stated he would be living somewhere else for the meanwhile.

When he got to the hotel, he texted Marinette that he had left, and to come to his location. She had, of course, obliged and here they were.

She lightly kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay if you don’t. I would understand.” He shakily breathed out.

“I wasn’t able to get his miraculous, but I do know where the lair is.” he said. He took deep breaths in, deep breaths out.

“That’s amazing! Where is it?” she asked.

“In his office down a secret elevator. I could only hear him and Nathalie discussing it, but it’s definitely near the door.” Marinette slightly nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” she got up and went over to the counter again. She unwrapped the tea bags and set them in the mugs, pouring the boiling water from the kettle over them. She set a four and a half minute timer on the microwave and went back over to the bed. She grabbed the glass of water she brought over before and handed it to Adrien. He took it and took a small sip.

“You know I love you, right?” he told her. She chuckled.

“Of course I do, you tell me everyday. But, shouldn’t we be focusing on where you’ll stay after this?” she asked in return.

“Well, yeah, but you’re my home. When I’m with you, everything is better.” 

“That’s cheesy, even for you.” Marinette said through a giggle.

“I know it is, but it’s true. You being here right now is helping a lot.”

“Well, I’m glad I am.” she said. The rapid _beep-beep-beep_ of the microwave timer prompted her to get up and take the tea bags out, plopping them in the trash. She brought the mugs over, handing one to Adrien as she sat. He took a sip from it and sat the water back on the side table. 

They sat cuddled up on the bed, legs hanging over the edge, for a while, thinking of where they could go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these kids, i just need them to occasionally suffer :D  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
